fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Eve (Father) Jeanne (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6 |class =Free Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Tristan is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the substitute character of Diarmuid if Lachesis was not paired up. He is the brother of Jeanne. He also shares a conversation with Dalvin in Chapter 7, after Melgen is captured. Profile Tristan's father was Eve, one of the Agustrian knights assigned to protect Lachesis. Both he and Jeanne were eventually taken in by Sigurd's army. However, the two of them were separated some time later. Tristan was raised in Isaach along with Seliph and the younger initial members of the Liberation Army, while Jeanne was adopted by a traveling merchant, who took her to Leonster. After Jeanne's adoptive father was murdered by the Grannvale Empire, she was raised in hiding by Finn alongside Leif. Tristan and Jeanne are finally reunited in Chapter 7 and they vow never to be separated again. In Game ''Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Growth Rates |130% |30% |5% |30% |20% |10% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overall As with most substitute units, Tristan is unable to match up with Diarmuid's potential. Diarmuid's growths will, across the board, far surpass Tristan's no matter who his father is. Even if Diarmuid inherits no skills from his father, he will still likely wind up more useful than Tristan due to his Charm skill. With a good father, Diarmuid will turn out vastly superior. When compared to other substitute characters, Tristan starts out quite poorly. Although he possesses excellent base stats for a level 3 unit, his lack of Pursuit and decent weaponry will make it extremely difficult for him to deal damage early on, as his chance of activating his Critical skill is very low at first. This means that Tristan will need to steal kills, as he will have a hard time defeating even Axe wielding units on his own due to his poor offense. Unfortunately, Tristan is unlikely to improve much until he promotes as his lack of skills only allow him one swing at an enemy, and his growths, while being high overall for a replacement unit, are stacked heavily toward HP and are otherwise mediocre or poor. After Promotion, Tristan's usability rises substantially. His Skill will nearly cap which will allow his Critical skill to activate much more frequently. His Speed will rise considerably, and he will gain the Adept skill which he desperately needs to improve his offense. Tristan will ultimately wind up being one of your tougher units due to his strong base stats and high HP growth, but even after Promotion he will struggle to offensively keep up with your units that have Pursuit as both Adept and Critical are unreliable. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Oifey speaks to Tristan, Tristan will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, after Melgan is captured, if Tristan is positioned adjacent to Dalvin and they are both below Level 10, he will gain two points of strength, one point of speed, and one point of defense, while Dalvin will gain two points of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, if Tristan speaks to Jeanne, she will gain one point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Jeanne: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tristan is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Tristan was one of the Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian mythology. Gallery File:Tristan (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Tristan from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:Tristan.jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Tristan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Tristan_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Ranger. File:B08-067HN.png|Tristan, as a Ranger in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:tristan-delmud.gif|Tristan's portrait. Tristan as a Free Knight.png|Tristan as a Free Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. Tristan as a Ranger.png|Tristan as a Ranger in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters